


Winn is back!

by RuffioRocks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: My very quick take on WInn's return





	Winn is back!

Winn “hey guys I’m back!!”

Kara “just in time Winn! I’ve decided to wage war on technology!”

Winn *looks at his Legion Uniform badge that says *no 1. tech guy*

Winn “erm… Your going to do what now?”

Kara “i need a new social cause because that’s what i do now! So anyway! Technology is bad! We should start by limiting access to the internet, then I can write a scathing article denouncing Mark Zuckerberg……. Winn? Winn don’t you dare get back on that space shi………”

Winn *yelling* “SORRY KARA! BUT THERE’S TECH IN THE 31ST CENTURY!”

Kara “Winslow Schott Jr get back here right now!”


End file.
